


The Foreboding Taste

by Demonfawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Intoxication, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonfawn/pseuds/Demonfawn
Summary: Lucius has been pardoned for his actions in the war, making him the most sought after bachelor other than Harry. What happens when both are drugged and embedded in a devious plot? Well smut. Beware of smut. Sorry.





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth fanfiction. I wrote this a long time ago. It is very graphic. If you have a problem with dirty talk, and intoxicated intercourse be aware this story contains those themes.  
> If this story doesn't rock your boat, no worries just click away.

Harry had stumbled into his room his mind spinning, the room tilted and he felt his stomach roil. His ears were ringing, and he felt as if he were on a roiling river. Harry hadn't felt this drunk since Ron and Hermione's wedding. Even then he hadn't felt as horrible as he did now. The most confusing aspect of this whole situation was the fact that lying on his bed, with pale streams of white silk across his pillows lay one Lucius Malfoy.

A small feeling of unease managed to weasel its way into Harry’s brain. When had Malfoy come? Why had Malfoy come?

Harry couldn’t seem to get his brain to care; he stumbled over and lay down next to the elder Malfoy, falling asleep instantly.

The day had started out like any other. Kingsley had requested Harry’s presence at yet another ministry function. Since Harry had refused the last two times, he hadn’t had the choice. He had spent the whole morning relaxing mentally recuperating after a difficult case. He had almost forgotten about the event when Mimsy his house elf popped in to remind him. Harry had grunted and stuffed his tired body into a new robe; grumbling about demanding bosses, and neighbors who wouldn’t shut up; Harry then flooed to the ministry.

The party was already in full swing by the time he arrived. Young witches and wizards dancing, laughing, and generally being jovial. The whole room seemed to be filled with the scent of excitement. Harry had felt his heart skip a beat. Lucius Malfoy stood almost in the center of it all. He remembered how shocked everyone had been, when it was discovered Lucius was under the imperious curse since Voldemort’s rise. Harry remembered Hermione telling him, how Lucius had to go through two years of therapy before his mind regained its previous ideals.

The man in question was beautiful. He was standing in the perfect spot for the light, dancing across the chandeliers to illuminate his features more intensely. He was laughing with a group of young witches and wizard. No ring adorned his finger.  Harry had been shocked to hear about Lucius’s divorce. Apparently his and Narcissa’s marriage had been forced upon both of them. He had heard they parted amicably. Lucius threw his head back and laughed. The young man next to him blushed with pleasure. Harry felt the irrational tug of jealousy. He turned his eyes away from the beautiful man.

A witch approached him. She had golden hair, and eyes that flashed an eerie purple. At least Harry thought they had been purple. She approached him calmly.

“Hello Mr. Potter. It is very nice to meet you. My name is Amanda Ingorio. I am a member of _Providing Memories for Magical Children_ a non-profit organization designed to help young wizarding children who were injured in the war. I would like to discuss a partnership with you.”

Harry had to say he was startled. Sure people had asked him for money before, but he hadn’t ever had someone come up to him this brazenly. Harry would have happily supported her cause if she had approached him in private. He was annoyed by her manner.

“I’m sorry. . . Amanda wasn’t it? I do not discuss private matters in public. Contact my secretary to schedule an appointment. I would be happy to schedule a meeting with you. Good evening.”

Harry turned to walk away. He felt a hand turn him around. The malicious look on the woman’s face startled him. She pulled him close and in her soft whispery voice said to him;

 “You will be sorry you refused me.”

She let go of him and walked away.

Harry stood flabbergasted. Refused, he hadn’t refused. He had just asked her to meet him at a more appropriate time. He shook his head. Some people!

Harry turned and ran right into the object of his desire. Lucius grabbed hold of him steadying him.

“Mr. Potter, do pay attention to your surroundings. You could harm someone with your clumsiness.”

 Harry glanced up into arrogant grey eyes.

 “Sorry.”

Harry sullenly replied. He turned to move away, but Malfoy’s hands didn’t seem inclined to release him. He turned back around;

“Is something wrong Mr. Malfoy?”

Lucius was looking at him with a startled expression, be blinked, and cleared his throat;

“Nothing Mr. Potter. However I would like to draw your attentions to your robe.”

Harry glanced down, and his eyes shot up surprised. His nipples were showing through the fabric. He felt his face go red. Transparent robes were in fashion now, and unfortunately he had forgotten to put a shirt on under his robes, thank Merlin he remembered his pants. He tried to lift his arms to cover his chest, but was unable. Lucius was looking at him hotly. A strange flicker of something in his eyes made Harry’s heart quicken.

Lucius licked his lips, and opened his mouth. Harry prepared to listen intently.

 “Would you like a drink?”

Harry was startled out of his daze, noticed the young man next to him holding a tray of champagne. Harry took one. Hopefully this would cool him down. He took a sip and made a face.

“Is something wrong with the drink? Mr. Potter.”

 Lucius was still standing in front of him.

 “It tastes weird.”

Harry said making a face. Lucius took the glass out of his hand, and brought the rim up to his lips. Harry watched fascinated as Lucius drank from the same glass.

“You are right it does taste funny, I don’t think you should drink any more Mr. Potter.”

Harry looked up.

“I think you are right, that was probably stupid.”

He said with a small laugh.

“Thank you for informing me about my robes, I will just, and grab a shirt. Was there something you wanted to ask of me?”

“No, I was simply wanting to speak to someone I saw near you.” Lucius replied shortly. “Harry looked around confused, there was nobody near him. The minister usually asked that people not crowd Harry.

“Mr. Potter?”

“Yes, Oh I’m sorry I seemed to have spaced out. What?”

 Lucius closed his eyes, and opened them slowly.

“Mr. Potter, do you still live at Grimmauld Palace?”

Harry stared at him confused.

“Yes. Why?”

“Have you had problems with people sneaking passed your wards?”

Lucius asked a slight tone of worry in his voice.

“No. I haven’t. My wards won’t allow anyone who means harm to come inside, even if my secret keeper gave them my address. In addition to that, only the people I want to come inside can come inside. Is something wrong?”

 Lucius blinked;

“I have had a few rather uncomfortable instances at my house recently, where people have gotten passed my wards. I was wondering if you could tell me who put your wards up.”

“Well. . . Truthfully, I put the wards up myself. Hermione located the spells in a book. She told me that if you put the wards up yourself the magic is stronger. I can give you the spells I used, or I can ask Hermione. I am sorry I can’t do more.”

“That is quite alright. I was just hopeful that you might be able to help me. I guess I will have to stay in a hotel while the aurors search for whoever is harassing me.”

 Lucius looked so forlorn that the words came out of Harry’s mouth before he could think;

“You can stay with me if you like.”

Harry blushed red. What was wrong with him? He didn’t even know Malfoy. Stupid impulsiveness!

Lucius stared at him for a moment,

“I accept; How about tomorrow?”

Harry looked up into Lucius’s intense grey eyes;

 “Alright, just stop by the wards will let you in.”   

Harry looked away a blush caressing his skin. He felt Lucius’s eyes burn into his flesh. He jumped when a warm breath whispered across his neck;

 “I’ll see you then. Mr. Potter.”

Harry held a hand to his neck, tingles running along his skin, he watched Malfoy walk away gracefully. Had he imagined the soft press of lips against his skin?

It was a few hours later Harry started to feel really dizzy. He was talking to a young man who couldn’t seem to take his worshipping eyes off of Harry’s body. Harry had tried to escape multiple times, but the young man had just followed him. Harry was really confused, he made his excuse to the young man, and this time didn’t let the man prohibit him from leaving. He made his goodbyes fast, he was only surprised once by a pair of lips forcefully attaching to his, he remembered confused eyes flashing purple, and an angry scream of frustration, and he was stumbling out of the floo and into his home in less than ten minutes.

He stumbled up the stairs the world tilting around him. The door to his room opened up for him with no protest. He only paused to find Lucius spread across his bed shirtless. His long silvery hair caressed Harry’s white pillow. His hand was thrown over his head; a small trickle of dried blood on the side of his forehead. Harry vaguely thought that Malfoy looked as if he had just been in a fight, before he was sliding out of his clothes, and lying next to the beautiful man. He fell asleep to warm arms surrounding his body. 

Harry woke up to the most exquisite pleasure he had ever felt. He couldn’t think properly. The world still tilted, and swirled with magnificent splendor. His eyes focused for a brief moment, and met the unfocused grey eyes of the elder Malfoy. Harry moaned. The sight in front of him couldn’t be real. The pressure on his dick said otherwise, but there was no way Malfoy would ever suck his cock. He shivered the tight suction all around him made lust spike his blood. He watched as Lucius’s cheeks hollowed, and Harry arched up at the tight suction that followed. He felt himself slide deeper and deeper down Lucius’s throat.

Harry was moaning, he came as Lucius swallowed him whole. He lay back panting; the feeling of pleasure was overwhelming him. Lucius lay back and pulled Harry on top of him, their lips met in a frenzied kiss. Harry felt the soft rasp of hair burn his skin. Their tongues clashed and fought for dominance. He felt Lucius slide his hands up Harry’s body. Lucius flipped their positions once again. This time Harry got a face full of pale cock. Without even thinking Harry took the head of the cock in his mouth slowly sucking his way down. His tongue caressed the bottom of Lucius’s thick cock.

Harry jumped as he felt the head of his cock being enveloped by something soft. Lucius was sucking him again, Harry swallowed around the cock in his mouth surprised. He felt wetness brush his entrance a moment before a finer speared him. He choked. Lucius was thrusting his dick harshly down Harry’s throat. Harry gagged. He couldn’t breathe. Lucius flipped them over again. Harry lifted his head releasing Lucius’s cock, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to the blushing dick in front of him. He gasped.

He looked back, Lucius had his both of his thumbs inside of Harry, and his eyes were locked on Harry’s entrance. Harry blushed at how wide open he felt. Lucius could see everything. He felt Lucius thrust up in silent demand, at that same moment, a slippery muscle slipped through Harry’s ring. Harry licked the head of Lucius’s cock, moaning constantly he began his exploration. Suckling, and licking. He ate Lucius up. His own wet finger was toying with Lucius’s pale pink entrance. He thrust a slim finger in, and felt Lucius tremble.

Before Harry could form another thought, Lucius had him in his lap his cock already breaching his small hole. Harry screamed. The entry had been a little rough. Lucius captured his mouth and kissed him passionately. Harry groaned as Lucius started to thrust within him. He felt the pull on his walls and the sensitive cells awakened with every brush. He was starting to enjoy himself, when Lucius hit something within him. Harry jerked;

“You like that?”

 Lucius moaned out;

“I love how tight you are. I can tell I am the first one to be inside of you. I can practically taste your innocence on my tongue.”

Harry blushed as Lucius began his raspy tirade.

 “Look at how slutty your body is. The way your nipples beg for my attention. The way your body doesn’t want to let go of my cock. You feel good. Can you feel me inside of you? Taking you?”

Harry was moaning and pushing his hips to meet Lucius’s thrusts;

 “Yes! Yes! I love how you feel inside of me. The way your cock— AHnnn! The way. . . You feel. . . Lucius harder!”

Harry couldn’t think the pleasure overwhelmed him.

Lucius’s hands were on his hips forcing him down hard with each thrust. Harry could feel the building of arousal. He felt his whole body tighten, around Lucius. Lucius moaned and they came together. Harry felt the rush of warmth fill him, and an intense feeling of satisfaction made his body languid. He felt Lucius kiss his way up to his mouth. They fell on the bed embracing in every possible way. Harry felt sated, and exhausted. The hardness pressing into his thigh and the harsh entrance of Lucius’s cock didn’t deter him from falling asleep. He dreamed of Lucius touching him everywhere; of Lucius making love to him all night.

**Morning After**

Harry woke to the harsh kiss of sunlight. The sun was hitting his eyes at such an angle he was immediately blinded. He covered his face with his arm and groaned. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a rough sleep thickened voice slid over him;

 “Hmmm. Let’s stay in bed a bit longer.”

Harry glanced over; Lucius was laying on his back his bare luminous skin bright in the sunshine. Harry swallowed dryly. Lucius looked delicious. All that skin bared for Harry’s hungry eyes. He felt the arousal heat his blood;

“Lucius? What’s going on?”

His voice came out thick and slightly raspy. Harry watched as Lucius stilled, his entire body tensed;

 “Harry?”

Grey eyes opened to meet green. Harry had never seen anyone look so lost before.

“Lucius what are you doing in my bed? How did we end up here? Why are we naked? Why does my ass hurt? Did we?” 

The words spilled from Harry’s mouth. He stopped when Lucius shot him a stern glare;

 “Harry I think the obvious conclusion is that we have indeed slept together. Since I don’t remember and you obviously don’t, I think we can assume that we have been cursed. The last thing I remember is going home due to an extreme feeling of dizziness.”

“Dizziness? You felt Dizziness as well? Did you also feel like you were going to pass out?” Harry asked green eyes intent.

“Yes, I did. What do you remember happening last night?”

“Well, we talked to the minister, and we tasted that gross drink, then we both talked to the secretary of magical animal welfare. . . I don’t remember who else we spoke to.”

 Harry was staring at Lucius hopefully.

“Wait. Did you say we shared a drink? That’s right it must have been that champagne!”

Lucius looked at Harry brightly.

“We must have been slipped some sort of potion.”

 Lucius held Harry’s hands;

“We need to go get our blood tested before the potion is completely out of our system. We have to go to St. Mungo’s now.”

Lucius gracefully got out of bed, unconscious of his nudity. Harry swallowed hard. He couldn’t believe that part of Lucius had been inside of him.

 “Harry? Is something wrong? Why aren’t you getting ready?”

Harry blinked Lucius was staring at him intently. The look in his eyes made Harry uncomfortable. Harry blinked;

“I’m fine I am just a little sore that is all.”

Lucius stared at him for a split second before walking over;

“Here let me help you get ready.”

Harry blushed;

“No! It is fine. I can manage.”

 Harry quickly attempted to get out of bed, Lucius stared at him dubiously. Harry stood on weak shaky legs, and he smiled reassuringly at Lucius.

He took a few steps toward the bathroom when he felt something strange. Something was leaking out of his butt! Harry clenched his butt, hoping Lucius wouldn’t notice. He glanced up quickly Lucius was luckily looking away. Harry waddled to the bathroom hoping Lucius wouldn’t notice Harry’s embarrassing state. Harry barely made it to the bathroom, his muscles unclenched and he felt the warm liquid slide down his thighs, embarrassed he bent over and slid his fingers inside of his anus. He held open the entrance hoping all the lewd fluid would leak out itself.

He didn’t notice the door open. His head was lying on his arm; he couldn’t bring himself to look into the mirror. A breeze brushed across his backside cooling the fluid. Harry decided the only way to get all the liquid out; would be to take a shower. Harry lifted his head and screamed in shock. Lucius stood behind him, eyes glued to Harry’s butt. Harry turned around attempting to hide the evidence.

Lucius stepped forward entranced, his eyes glowing eerily in the shadowed bathroom. Harry leaned back, the hard corner of the bathroom counter dug into his back. He knew then the potion had once again overtaken Lucius. He shivered as Lucius placed his hands on the sides of his face. Their lips clashed together. Harry tasted heat, and desire. He tried to pull away when he felt a long finger enter him. Lucius held his head captive, while his long fingers thrust inside of Harry. Harry moaned into Lucius’s mouth. He was turned back around and forced to bend over. Lucius’s hands kept him still. Harry squeaked when he felt something wet and warm enter him. He looked back, his face in flames. Lucius was licking him!

Harry tried to pull away, his cock hung down heavily. He was aroused. He tried to move away when he felt something prod his entrance. Lucius was going to fuck him!

“Lucius! What—what are you doing! We—Ahhh! We have to go. . .Hahh! to the hospital. Lucius wait!” The head of Lucius’s cock had entered Harry, but suddenly the glazed look in Lucius’s eyes faded away;

“Harry! I’m so sorry! I don’t know what is wrong with me. I couldn’t stop.”

 Lucius was still inside of him, Harry’s mind was a mess the dizzy feeling was returning;

“Lucius, Please. I need you. Please, Enter me.”

Harry felt the strange wave of desire envelop him. What was wrong with him, he couldn’t think. He felt too good. He couldn’t believe he was begging Lucius to fuck him. He felt his hips push back and take in more of Lucius’s thick cock. An intense feeling had taken over his body the moment Lucius had entered him. The pain made him suck in a deep breath.

He tried to take in more but Lucius wouldn’t budge, he turned his head. Lucius was staring at him conflicted, Harry couldn’t take it any longer;

“Lucius, please. I think it’s the potion. I need you to fuck me, it hurts. Please.”

His entreaty must have worked he felt the barest hint of movement, a tortured moan tore out of his lips.

“Faster! Lucius!”

Harry was shoved forward, as Lucius began genuinely fucking him. He felt the hard rasp of Lucius’s cock breach him over, and over again. Harry could hear himself moaning, he could hear Lucius telling him about how good his ass was. He felt the soft glide of fingers along his hips. The long fingers stopped at his nipples. Harry felt the hard pinch, and his cock jerked.

His moans grew louder, and more colorful, as Lucius toyed with his body. The hard thrusts of Lucius’s cock into his small hole, made Harry aware of how full he felt. The weight of Lucius’s body pressing into him made him aware of how strong Lucius was to be able to hold both of them up. The scent of sex all around, made him aware of how virile Lucius was. Harry felt an ache in his loins. He felt the pressure against that small sensitive nub, and he came. Light exploded around him, and his mind went blank as he cried out his pleasure. He must have tightened up, because a few moments later he felt the rush of hot cum fill him. He slid to his knees. He felt Lucius slide with him. They stayed connected, as they regained their mental clarity.

“Ahhnn!”

Harry let out a moan as Lucius slid out of him. He fell to his elbows, his ass in the air. The lewd liquid seeped out of his anus.

“Harry. I— think. . . we. . .hah. . . should go to the hospital now.”

Lucius spoke in broken gasping breaths. Harry looked back eyes misty with tears;

“Lucius I’m worried. It has only been a few seconds and I already want you inside of me.”  

Lucius moaned at those delicious words;

“Me too Harry. But we have no choice. We can’t fuck each other to death.”

He smiled as he shakily stood. He grabbed the robe hanging off the door, and handed it to Harry. He reclosed his trousers, zipped them back up. Harry had put on the robe with shaky fingers;

 “I don’t think I can get up. My hips hurt too much.”

Harry mewled in surprise as Lucius lifted him up.

“Lucius! Put me down! This is embarrassing.”

Lucius ignored him and walked out of the bathroom. Harry felt himself being carried, but he hid his face in Lucius’s shoulder. He had never been more mortified. He heard Lucius step through the floo. The sterile stench of a hospital greeted Harry’s nose, as Lucius gracefully stepped forward.

The Medinurse’s flooded them with inquiries. Harry heard Lucius deal with everything calmly and patiently. They were led to a clean room. Lucius sat on the bed with Harry clasped in his arms. Harry fidgeted. He felt Lucius’s arousal between his legs; the warmth drew his attention back to his own erect penis. Harry couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes. He felt the sharp sting of blood being drawn out of him, the diagnostic spells washing over him, made him want to vomit.

He huddled in Lucius’s arms, he felt hot. All he wanted was for Lucius to be inside of him again. He looked up, and met Lucius’s hot gaze. He felt a little better. Lucius wanted him just as much. Harry whimpered slightly as he felt Lucius shift their pelvises closer together. Harry sat with his legs on either side of Lucius’s hips, his arms wrapped around Lucius’s shoulders. Their cocks pressed against each other through their clothing.  He heard someone come in.

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. We have your results here. It seems as if you have both taken the _Magnis Libidine_ potion. This potion makes the victim experience extreme sexual desire. The potion is activated by a kiss. So, you must have taken the potion, and then one of you must have touched your lips to the skin of the other.”

Harry looked at Lucius shocked, he hadn’t imagined the brush of lips against his skin after all; suddenly, the kiss that had been forced on him by that girl right before he left; made sense.

“Wait. Last night before I left someone forced a kiss on me. But Lucius had already touched his lips to my skin. Do you think that person is responsible for this?”

Harry stared at Lucius intently. Everything started to make sense now.

“There was a woman last night who was really rude. Is she the one that did this to me?”

Lucius coughed;

“It might not have been her. The past few weeks I have had a couple close calls with death. I have been attacked at least three times; once in my own house. That is why I asked to stay with you. It could be either one of us that is the target.”

Harry paused.

“That is a good point. I think first we need the cure to this potion before we start planning. What is the cure?”

Harry turned to look at the mediwizard. The wizard blinked once, at the direct question. His face looked peaked, and nervous;

“Well. . . Truthfully the _Magnis Libidine_ potion is a really ancient potion. It is not commonly used anymore. There is a potion that will lessen the effects, but that potion will take two weeks to make, and even after taking the potion. Mr. Malfoy and you Mr. Potter will have to have sexual contact at least once a month for the rest of your lives. I’m sorry. But this potion was banned for a reason. I don’t even know how the person got the ingredients. Some of the ingredients cost thousands of Galleons, and are extremely rare.”

Harry stared at the wizard shocked. They wouldn’t be cured. They would have to have sex once a month for the rest of their lives. No way. How could this have happened? Yes, he desired Lucius, but he was pretty sure Lucius did not feel the same way about him. A feeling of sorrow ebbed into Harry’s heart. That’s right Lucius didn’t like him any way other than as a sex toy. That’s all their relationship would ever be; just Lucius fucking Harry into the mattress and leaving.

He didn’t realize how tight his arms had gotten around Lucius, until Lucius started tapping his arms. Harry looked down sheepishly. The mediwizard continued;

 “For the next two weeks I advise you to stay in as close as contact as possible. The longest you can go without touching is five minutes before the urge will hit you. And if the urge hit’s you without the other nearby, you will be immediately vulnerable to anyone. Your body will be unable to resist anybody who would take advantage. So, until you take the reverse potion. You will need to stay together constantly.”

“That is fine. Thank you, Mediwizard. We will take good care of one another.”

 Lucius replied simply. Harry glanced up startled. Why wasn’t Lucius upset? They were going to have to have sex for two weeks, with only short breaks permitted without at least skin contact. Harry knew he was only able to hold back now, due to Lucius holding him. How would they survive?

Lucius glanced down at him and smiled;

 “We will be just fine.”

As he said this the mediwizard left, and he thrust his hips up to meet Harry’s. Their cocks brushed, and Harry’s moan echoed around the room. Lucius carried him out of the room, and they flooed home. The whole time Lucius teasing Harry’s body; with small light touches. Harry knew from the look in Lucius’s eyes that it was time again. He felt the caress of the cock against his ass, a slim leg spread his legs, and right in the hallway Lucius fucked him for the second time that day.

**Continuous smut. . .**

Harry’s fingers dug into the soft wood of his headboard. His nails dug sharp pale crescents into the wood.  The slick fingers sliding in and out of his small hole made his heart pound. Lucius was whispering in his ear;

“Look at how tight you are. Your greedy little hole is swallowing me up. Look at how it wants to eat my fingers. You look so slutty, with your legs spread wide and your ass poised to greet me. You’re tempting me to taste you. Do you want me to stick my tongue in your ass Harry? Nibble on your nipples? I want to do all sorts of dirty things to your body.”  

Harry keened as Lucius’s long fingers hit that sensitive spot within him;

“Yesss! I want you to lick me Lucius. I want you to cum all over me; I need you inside of me!”

Harry couldn’t remember how many time Lucius had made him beg.  He felt like he was never going to get over his need of Lucius. He was going crazy. A small part in his mind was telling him this wasn’t right, the other part was screaming about how good it felt and how Harry should appreciate this moment while it lasted. Lucius would probably not ever want to touch him again. Harry tried to hold back a moan, when Lucius’s tongue pierced his sore asshole. His legs quivered on Lucius’s shoulders, as Lucius’s long fingers spread him open, while he fucked Harry’s hole with his tongue.

Harry felt frustrated tears spill out of his eyes. It had only been three days since the visit to the hospital. He just wanted to feel normal. The intense sexual desire that overtook him every time Lucius left him alone made him want to scream. He had never had someone who was close at hand constantly. Harry tensed Lucius was pressing into him once more. The pit of desire in his abdomen spread. His pleading moans were silent to his ears. The glazed look in Lucius’s eyes while he took Harry once again, made Harry shiver. There was a hint of pain in Lucius’s expression. They had fucked almost constantly; only in sleep did they get respite.

The pressure on his prostate and the feeling of being stretched to the max pushed him over the edge. He tightened painfully, muscles protesting. Lucius came seconds after. The lay panting on the bed; Harry’s stomach rumbled. Lucius panted laughing, as his did the same moments later. They looked at one another, for the first time in hours, free of lust.

Harry held on to Lucius tightly, the contented feeling would only last if they were in constant skin to skin contact. They made their way slowly down to the kitchen. The warm scent of soup in the air made them quicken their step, Mimsy must have cooked. The table had two steaming bowls set side by side on the table.

Lucius sat down carefully with Harry in his lap, the last time they had tried this, they had let go of each other to eat, and the curse hadn’t liked that. Harry had ended up bent over the table ass spread to Lucius’s invading cock. Harry blushed at the memory. He was sitting with his back pressed to Lucius’s wide bare chest; their skin was sticky from sweat. He wiggled his bottom to fit Lucius’s cock in a more comfortable position between his cheeks. He heard a groan, and looked up. Lucius looked like he was in pain. Harry frowned; he must be really sore. He leaned forward, and began to eat. Lucius’s arms were on either side of him. Harry was amazed at how elegantly Lucius ate. Not a single morsel of food dropped.  

They had finished their meal; when Lucius had suggested they shower. Harry agreed; he felt really sticky. Lucius was carrying him now; the small ache of desire was ebbing back into their tired bodies.  The warmth of hot water diminished that ache slightly. Their wet bodies were pressed close, a body part touching at all times. Harry became aware of his awkward position in a flash of clarity. His hands were clenching the small handle in his shower; his ass stuck out in an awkward invitation. Lucius’s hands were placed on either side of his hips. The glide of a wet cock between his legs made him shiver. He became aware of the sounds he was making moments later. His moans echoed in the small room; steam collected in his lungs.

He felt the wet slick cock breach his entrance in one long slow thrust. His cries seemed to fuel Lucius on. Lucius was forcing hips back to meet each of his thrusts. Their moans vibrated through their bodies. Harry was clenching tightly around the thick rough dick forcing him open once again. Wet kisses were being peppered across his back. Long fingers were tugging at his nipples. Harry’s body went into overdrive. The pleasure overwhelmed the pain. His muscles contracted around Lucius, as his orgasm ripped through his body. He fell forward; Lucius hadn’t cum yet. The steady thrusts were slowly awakening his body again. Hands caressed his skin, the warm water pounded on them. Harry gasped as Lucius grabbed his hair; forcing his head back to feast on Harry’s neck.

Harry cried out in pained pleasure. Lucius’s thrusts were becoming erratic in the forceful nature of the act. The lewd sounds filled the small space of the shower. The water amplified Lucius’s torturous moan. Harry came once again, as the last thrust struck his prostate dead on. He shivered as he felt cum fill him. He would have fallen if Lucius hadn’t kept them up. His hips were sore and tired. He felt thoroughly fucked. The kiss marks on his body were hidden by the scalding droplets of water hitting his skin; he had accidentally turned the heat up.

Harry was panting hard; he couldn’t seem to get his heart to slow down. He turned to Lucius with a panicked expression. The look in Lucius’s eyes spoke of understanding. Harry shivered as long fingers spread his hole, and spent cum seeped out into the water. Harry leaned his head against Lucius’s shoulder. They soaped each other up, and caressed the suds away. Their lips met tentatively. They made their way naked and wet to the bedroom. Lucius’s hands caressed Harry’s skin patiently. They lay in bed; where once again the urge to fuck hit them. Harry’s last thought before passing out was; _when will this painful desire finally be over_.

The week passed in this frenzied passion. Harry would wake with Lucius between his legs, and he would fall asleep to the caress of Lucius’s hands holding his hips as he fucked him hard. Sometimes Lucius would wake to Harry riding him, cock bouncing, and head thrown back as they both came. Their passion didn’t cease, their bodies were bruised, and covered in tempting reminders of their previous encounters.

The second week passed even slower. They had lost the ability to think if they were separated. Harry couldn’t help but imagine what would have happened to him if he had been captured by their poisoner. On their last day the frenzied desire seemed to sense their joy to see the end. Harry had awoken aroused. His throat ached with thirst, his body clung to Lucius’s in fear of the pain he knew would soon come if he let go. They had spoken to the mediwizard yesterday, and he said he would come at around noon with the finished potion. It was seven. They still had four hours.

Lucius’s cock was hard and a pearly drop of pre-cum slid down the long length, as if inviting Harry to follow the slick trail. Harry licked his dry lips, and slid down Lucius’s kiss marked body. He licked the trail of cum, saliva pooled in welcome. Harry kissed the tip of Lucius’s cock; his dry lips created a rough arousing friction. Harry licked his lips again, and parted them. He sucked the head of Lucius’s cock gently. His tongue swirled around the pulsing tip; it dipped into the small hole at the center; as if coaxing the hole to release more of its nectar. He sucked harder as he heard Lucius begin to moan. A slight tilt of Lucius’s hips sent the cock in Harry’s mouth deeper. Harry made sure to give the new space attention. He sucked harder, caressing with his tongue. Fingers tangled in his hair; Harry had a moment to prepare before Lucius began fucking his mouth.

Harry was moaning, and choking around the thick dick sliding quickly up and down his throat. Saliva spilled out of Harry’s mouth, uncontrollable tears slid down his face. He heard Lucius moan lustfully, Harry felt a hot liquid swell in his mouth. The bitter salty taste familiar; Lucius slid out slowly, allowing Harry to adjust. Harry swallowed the vulgar fluid painfully. He met Lucius’s eyes, and shivered in delight. Lucius looked hungry; Harry was pushed back, and he enjoyed the reciprocated act.

A finger slid neatly inside. The virginal tension almost non-existent; three fingers spread his hole wide. Harry jumped at the familiar tension of Lucius’s tongue tasting him. His legs quivered, and heat pooled in his chest. Why did Lucius enjoy licking him so much? Almost every single time they felt the urge. Lucius would spread Harry open, and taste his intimate channel thoroughly. Harry wasn’t complaining. But didn’t people usually hate this? Harry arched his back and his dick bounced against his abdomen, Lucius was entering him again. His lips trembled; moans spilled out as if activated by Lucius’s cock spearing him wide.   

The slow pressure was driving him insane. Lucius seemed to be in the state of mind to drive Harry over the edge. Harry was covered in his own cum. Lucius had yet to cum. He was pinning Harry’s hands. He pressed Harry slowly forward temptingly. The friction of the sheets caressing Harry’s cock increased his arousal. Harry wondered how Lucius was seeing him. Was Lucius watching Harry’s hole stretch around his thick cock? Was he perhaps watching Harry’s sides expand with pleasured gasps? Was his head thrown back in pleasured abandon? Harry desperately wanted to know what Lucius thought of what they were doing. Lucius hadn’t wanted Harry. He must hate this now; being forced to take Harry over and over again without rest. Harry hid his face in the sheets tears leaking out of his eyes. Lucius would never want him.

He threw his head back. Lucius seemed to have gotten over his desire for slow suction. He fucked Harry hard. Harry felt the smooth head press into his prostate over and over again. Harry’s voice choked, he couldn’t make a sound. Lucius speared his hole; spreading him wide. Harry couldn’t help but notice how his body had changed. His tight channel changed shape to fit Lucius’s shape more perfectly. His throat had stretched, so Lucius could thrust down without causing pain. His voice was loud; just how Lucius liked it. His entire being was being changed every time Lucius fucked him. His body practically shouted that he was made for Lucius to fuck.

 The lustful fire spread up through his ass and into his chest. Harry’s mind blanked. He couldn’t think; couldn’t breathe. His body was focused on tightening around Lucius’s shape; forging a memory. He felt himself cum. The hard thrusts slowed and the vulgar liquid filled him. The searing heat of sperm burned Lucius essence into Harry’s inner self. He heard Lucius’s indrawn breath. The lewd sounds that came from Harry’s ass as Lucius slowly slid out, allowing Harry to adjust; made Harry blush. Harry hid his head in his hands as he felt the slow glide of cum sliding down his inner thighs.

Harry felt Lucius place a hand on his shoulder; a small gesture requesting Harry turn over. Harry lay on his back, his legs wide open. He stared up at Lucius in shock. Lucius was still hard. His eyes couldn’t move away from the mouthwatering sight. He blinked in disbelief. He watched Lucius’s fingers wrap around his own cock. Harry blushed. Lucius was masturbating!

“Play with yourself.”

The short demand gave Harry a moment of confusion. His hand was already gliding down his body sensuously. They curled around his cock mimicking Lucius’s movement. The other hand came to toy with his nipples.

 “That’s right you little minx. Touch yourself. I want to see your face as you feel my cum claim you.”

Harry couldn’t look away. Lucius’s intense gaze filled him with desire. His hand sped up on his cock, as his fingers slid down to touch the abused hole. He heard Lucius moan in pleasure.

He slid two fingers inside of himself. They toyed with Lucius’s warm cum. He watched Lucius stare as he finger fucked his hole. The hand caressing Lucius’s cock was moving faster. Harry pressed his fingers in deeper, and he felt the small nub that brought him so much pleasure when Lucius filled him. He abused his nub some more. His hand pulled at his cock, as he pushed in his fingers. He couldn’t stop the moans. He came covering himself in his own spunk. He opened his eyes, and watched as Lucius came on him. The hot splashes of cum peppered his skin. Cum splattered on his cheek; he licked it off. He heard Lucius curse, his eyes snapped open as Lucius bent down, and began to lick their cum off of Harry’s body. Both froze when the alarm for the floo reverberated through the house.

Lucius lifted Harry and slid his dick inside of Harry’s ass. He held Harry, as he walked down the stairs. Each step forcing Harry to clench harder; they greeted the mediwizard that tumbled out of the floo. Lucius thrust slowly inside of Harry the whole time. He took the potion in one shot, before tilting the other to Harry’s lips. The incessant desire to fuck left them, and they came together one last time.

Harry stared at the floor while Lucius slid out of him. Harry’s entire body was enveloped in pain. He sat on the couch next to Lucius uncaring that another wizard had just watched them cum. Lucius sat proudly his large limp cock looked well used between his legs. The mediwizard flustered, reminded them they would still have to be intimate once a month, before stumbling out of the house.

Harry couldn’t meet Lucius’s eyes.

“I hope you don’t mind if I stay a bit longer. I still don’t know who attacked us. I personally would feel safer if I stayed here. Is that alright Harry?” Lucius said this statement calmly.

Harry couldn’t look up afraid his expression would betray how happy he was at the fact Lucius didn’t want to leave right away.

“Ok. That is fine.”

**TBC. . .**


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Lemon, fighting, not suitable for children, etc. . .

Harry was frustrated. After two weeks of near constant relief his body was having a hard time adjusting to only nightly masturbation. The soreness resulting from their affairs had faded after a week, and almost immediately Harry had regained his libido. To Harry’s dismay Lucius seemed to have forgotten about the whole incident. He treated Harry as coolly as ever. It had been almost four weeks since they had taken the potion, and their furious lust had diminished.

Harry was peering at Lucius through his lowered lashes. His lashes were long enough to shield his wanting gaze. Lucius was sitting across from him reading a newspaper, and drinking a cup of tea. His free flowing blond hair shifted over his shoulders with each movement. Harry twitched, he really wanted to leave, but Lucius had insisted they at least share breakfast together.

“So, Mr. Potter what are you planning to do today.”

Harry looked up startled; this was the first time Lucius had spoken to him other than polite inquiries about food, and where things were in his house. Harry had to say he didn’t know what he should say.

“Um. I wasn’t really planning on doing anything today; just going to work for a few hours; How about you?”  

Harry could tell his face was beet red, he was happy his voice hadn’t betrayed his nervousness.

“What time are you returning from work?” Lucius asked.

“I should be back by three. Why?”

Harry didn’t know what Lucius was thinking. The man’s face was unreadable.

“I would like for you to accompany me out for dinner.”

Harry couldn’t breathe. Lucius wanted to eat with him. Harry didn’t know what to do. Why did Lucius want to go out?

The words spilled out before Harry could control them;

“Sure, sounds good.”

Harry wanted to punch himself. He had just agreed to go out with someone he couldn’t even breathe around. What was he going to do? Lucius stood. On his way out of the kitchen Lucius paused by Harrys chair. He leaned down his blond hair brushing Harry’s cheeks. He licked the corner of Harry’s mouth.

“You had a bit of cream on your face. Really Harry you should be more careful.”

With that statement Lucius smirked, and swept out of the room. Harry, frozen in shock, lifted a trembling finger to his lip.

Did Lucius really just lick him? Harry shook his head. It probably meant nothing. Harry shivered and went to grab his cloak. Maybe working would calm him down.

Of course work isn’t exactly relaxing. Harry had been tripped, nearly poisoned, and hit by two cutting spells all before noon. He sat in his office alone, wincing at the newly healing scars covering his left arm. He was too distracted today; he should never have started training today. Harry sighed, oh well someone had to train the new recruits.  It may as well be him, over someone who would have been more distracted, like Peters for example. His pregnant wife was due today and he was impatiently waiting for the cue that the baby was arriving. Lampton was also out of the question seeing as he had been injured on the job just yesterday. No, it was for the best Harry trained the recruits for today.  He groaned as his arm shifted stretching the newly made wounds, they really should have more than just four people available to train recruits, honestly. He cast a tempus charm, it read 2:21. He only had a few more minutes until he could apparate home.

When three o’clock came Harry was ready. He had finished his paperwork in record time. For some odd reason he was oddly motivated to go home. Idly he wondered why he was so excited. He thought of home and he felt the familiar claustrophobia of apparation embrace him. When he opened his eyes he was standing in his living room. He took in the surroundings with surprise.  The house was brightly lit! Harry looked around amazed, and suddenly it hit him. Oh! That’s right Lucius is staying with me right now. Harry clenched his hands. How could he have forgotten? Weren’t they supposed to do something tonight? What was it? Oh. Lucius wanted to take him out for dinner! Harry looked around the house, but it looked like Lucius wasn’t even here yet. With a sigh Harry walked to his room. Maybe he would take a shower before they left. He lifted his arm and sniffed his arm pit. Yes. . . He needed a shower.

Within moments Harry was naked and sighing as the hot water splashed against his skin. This was heaven. His aching muscles relaxed against the steady pressure. His scars seemed to loosen lessening the tension on his newly made scars. A happy moan left his mouth. He stayed still for a silent moment letting the feeling rush over him.  He chuckled to himself, and began soaping up his body washing away the day’s grime. Small bits of dried blood flaked from his skin, and sweat colored the water grey. His fingers ran the shampoo through his hair. Harry started to hum a song. The Flashwitches had come out with a new song about falling in love with a criminal. It was a rather sad sounding tune, but ever since the holiday’s started the ministry had music on a nonstop loop in the lobby. The song had come on at least ten times throughout the day and Harry grudgingly admitted that the song was catchy.

“I am in looovvee wiiithhhh yooouuuu. You know that I am too. You play with my heart. OOOhhh like I am a bit of Srangooo. Ohhhh! You are a little outlaw too.”

Harry jumped when he heard someone cough. He turned around to face the door. Lucius was standing framed in light, smirking at Harry. Harry screamed;

“Lucius! What are you doing in here?”

Harry blushed and tried to cover his body with his hands. He turned so that his back faced Lucius. He craned his head to look back. Lucius’s eyes were lowered and Harry felt his face flame.

“I wanted to enquire if you still wished to go to dinner with me tonight. When you didn’t answer me at the door; I wanted to make sure nothing had happened to you.”

Harry blanched. He didn’t know what to say. All he knew was that Lucius needed to leave so Harry could get out of the shower. The water no longer felt soothing. Each drop felt like a needle stabbing into his skin.

Harry looked pleadingly at Lucius;

 “Can you wait outside I will be done in a moment.”

Lucius paused in the doorway. His eyes roamed over Harry’s bare backside. He swallowed hastily;

“That is probably for the best. I do seem to have a small problem with you and showers.”

With a small chuckle at Harry’s embarrassment Lucius stepped out of the bathroom. Harry flushed with the memory of the last time Lucius had been in this very shower. Harry quickly finished rinsing off his body. He was done within two minutes. He turned off the water, and reached for a fluffy dry towel. Shit! He hadn’t brought any clothes with him into the bathroom. He was going to have to step out in only his towel.

Silently Harry crept out of the bathroom. Lucius was sitting with his back to Harry reading a paper. Where had he gotten the paper? Harry silently wondered. Maybe Lucius brought it with him. Harry silently opened up a drawer on his large dresser. He hurriedly grabbed the first pair of underwear he saw. They were covered in flying broomsticks. Harry flushed but he quickly slid them on underneath the towel. Then he removed the towel throwing it onto the back of a chair. He heard a gasp, and he looked over his shoulder. Lucius was looking at him. Harry coughed.

“Sorry, I will be just a moment longer.”

Lucius smiled;

“Take your time Harry. I don’t mind waiting.”

Harry turned trying to hide as much of his body as he could. Maybe it was his imagination but Harry would almost swear he felt Lucius’s eyes still on him. He wasn’t looking at his ridiculous boxers, was he?

With trembling fingers Harry opened his closet and then stood there stumped. What was he going to wear? This is ridiculous! He never had trouble picking out clothes! Then again he usually just grabbed whatever and then threw his auror robes over the assembly. Harry stood there grimacing. Maybe, he should cancel the date. Harry turned around ready to tell Lucius he wasn’t going. He stepped right into the closet door in shock. He then promptly cursed in pain at the pain of his heel that had slammed into the hard edge of his closet door. Harry stared into Lucius’s eyes shocked. Lucius was standing right in front of him with his arms outstretched, as if to grab Harry;

 “Lucius! You startled me. I hadn’t expected you to be so close.”

 Harry stared unblinkingly into Lucius’s intense stare. His gaze was broken when Lucius smiled; “My apologies Harry. I simply figured I could help you dress. You, seemed, a bit lost.”

Harry flushed hotly;

 “Oh. Well, alright. I don’t usually have to think so much about getting dressed. Since, I don’t know where we are going. I don’t know what to wear.”

 Harry’s voice faded on the last word, as Lucius reached into the closet behind Harry. His scent enveloped Harry, and his long hair tickling across Harry’s cheek. He was awfully close. Lucius rummaged some more, keeping Harry trapped in the small space. Harry swallowed nervously, as Lucius pressed closer to him. He felt the soft fabric of Lucius’s darks robes caress his bare skin.  Harry coughed, and tried to slide out of Lucius’s arms. Lucius grabbed him;

“Stay there, I need to see the color compared to your features. Do, not, move Harry.”

Harry fidgeted.

“Lucius. You know what; I think I will be fine. I will just grab somethi—.”

Lucius put his long fingered hand over Harry’s mouth.

“Shh! I am concentrating, no, orange looks terrible on you. Why do you even have that? No. No. Ahhh! Yess! Pefect.”  

Lucius turned to Harry and smiled brilliantly leaving Harry stunned. Had he ever seen Lucius smile so brightly before? At Lucius’s expectant look Harry looked down at the clothes Lucius was holding and winced. Not those! How could he have forgotten he had those?

 “Don’t you like them, Harry? They were in your closet.”

Lucius was looking at him with a strange expression. Harry smiled and laughed nervously;

“N-no, actually they were a gift from a, friend. He gave them to me after I came out. They are a little unconventional, don’t you think?”

“Not, at all. I think you would look wonderful in them. Just try them on and let me see.”

Harry ran a trembling hand through his wild hair, and sighed;

“Don’t you dare laugh.”

With that Harry took the clothes from Lucius and stepped into his bathroom once more. He placed the clothes on the counter, and winced. Why was see-through clothing in fashion?! Admittedly, only the top was slightly sheer. Lucius really would only be able to see the lines of Harry’s body, but still. Harry shook his head. Really, who was he kidding? Lucius had already seen him butt naked. At least he could feel like he had clothes on if he wore this. He lifted the green wispy long-sleeve button up to eye level. The top was almost as long as a robe, and would go over the skin tight black pants. He slid the fabric between his fingers and shivered at the cool texture.

“Harry? Are you done yet?”

Lucius said, through the door. Harry jumped;

“No, I am not ready yet!”

Lucius told him to hurry up. Harry slid the shirt over his head and looked into the mirror. He sighed in relief, the top was opaque enough that nobody could really see all that much. The pants were much harder to put on, not only were his legs still damp but the pants wouldn’t fit over his underwear. Harry blushed; he would have to take his underwear off. Lucius would question why the pants didn’t fit if he came out without them on. His fingers trembled as he slid the soft fabric down his legs. He tried the pants again, they fit barely. Harry turned to face the mirror. Lucius wouldn’t be able to tell Harry wasn’t wearing underwear right? 

Harry opened the door, and had to step back as Lucius’s fist barely missed the door. They stared at one another startled. Lucius was staring intently at Harry. His hand still raised awkwardly in the air. Harry couldn’t take the silence anymore,

“So, what do you think?”

His voice seemed to have pulled Lucius back to earth, and Lucius lowered his hand,

 “Ah, well, I think, I think that you look perfect. Ah! Look at the time we really should be going!” With that Lucius grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled Harry along behind him. Harry stared astonished. Were Lucius’s ears red? Was he actually embarrassed? Harry smiled silently to himself, maybe he could get used to this Lucius.

**Timeskip**

They arrived at the small café late. They almost weren’t given a table. Lucius had a baffled look on his face that made Harry laugh. Lucius playfully glared at him, his grey eyes sparkling with warmth. Harry smirked at him. The host had sneered at Lucius while snootily saying their reservation had been given to someone else due to their lateness. They were only five minutes late Lucius had argued. His pale skin had flushed and his eyes had sparked with fury. Harry had watched curiously as Lucius argued with the host before he stepped into the host’s view. The man had turned to Harry a prideful look on his face. Harry could bet that the most memorable moment of the evening would be the hosts face when he recognized Harry.  The sneer had melted away, and the snooty tone was replaced by a cavity inducing grovel. They of course had been given the best seat in the house.

Harry sat across the table from Lucius an amused expression gracing his face. The pouting look on Lucius’s face made the older man look much younger. Harry peeked over the top of his menu as Lucius grumbled. His firm lips pressed tightly together. Harry swallowed hard. The passionate look on Lucius’s face reminded him of other moments when a similar look graced Lucius’s face. Harry smiled.

“So what is good here?’

“Ah well everything is good here. I like the Pie and the raspberry trifle. I find them quite tasty. But of course you can order whatever you want Harry.”

“Hmmm. . . I think I will order what you order. It has been awhile since I’ve been to a muggle restaurant, even one with a magical chef.”

Lucius smiled at him and Harry could feel his eyes crinkle in response. His previous nervousness had fled with Lucius’s unexpected clumsiness.

The dinner was excellent. Surprisingly Harry found the food to be appetizing as well. Lucius was holding his hand as they walked down the street. Harry could feel the man staring intently at his face. With a blush Harry looked up from underneath his lashes. Lucius seemed to take this as an invitation and soon Harry was pulled into an embrace. His face was buried in Lucius’s jacket. The scratchy fabric from Lucius’s scarf tickled his nose. With a smile Harry looked up. He felt the whisper of lips against his and his breath caught. Tentatively he responded to the kiss. Their tongues tangled and Harry suddenly felt glad that hardly any people were out this late. He felt a moan leave his throat and he felt Lucius’s response against his lips. Their tongues fought for dominance and Harry was glad they had the same meal for dinner.

Their world shattered in a burst of pain and Harry felt himself being pulled away. His last vision was of Lucius looking panicked into Harry’s eyes as he was pulled away by another dark clad Spector.

The familiar tug of apparation tickled Harry’s body and he felt like throwing up. He really regretted having a big dinner. It really was foolish of them to think they would be safe in the muggle world. They arrived at their destination and Harry collapsed as the person holding him sent a stunning spell into his side. The sounds of footsteps greeted his ears as he remained immobile on the ground. The footsteps stopped at his head and he heard a gasp.

“Who is this? Damarn you fool you grabbed the wrong one!”

“Mr. Deleneny, I couldn’t ‘elp it some other guys attacked the same time we was. Figured ye’ want one at least. Now about me pay?”

“Pay! You grabbed the wrong person! I am not paying you to fuck up!”

“You weouldn’t want some’un to find out about this nouw would ye’.”

“You dare threaten me?!”

While the men were arguing Harry struggled to move, if he could just move his fingers then he could reach the button just a hairsbreadth away. Something pushed him and he felt his finger activate the button, what luck! Harry felt momentary relief before he heard words that stilled his heart.

“Avada Kedavra!”  

 The movement of air from a body hitting the ground jolted Harry. His heart stuttered in his chest. A moment later he felt himself being pulled up off the ground and lifted to eye level. Finally the thing he had most been dreading. He saw the dawning recognition in the pale luminescent man. A sickening smile flitted over the man’s yellowing teeth.

“Well, well. Mr. Potter.”

Harry felt himself dropped to the ground and pain exploded in his side as he felt the man begin to beat his immobile body. He closed his eyes. His only hope was the ministry finding him. He hoped Lucius was able to get away from his tormentor.

Harry felt his body being abused for what felt like hours. Before the splintering of glass alerted him to the arrival of several peoples, the man beating him cursed and turned to run. Seconds later and a round of stupefies, Harry heard the words he wanted to hear.

“Finite Incantatem. Are you alright Harry?”

Ron’s familiar voice made Harry shudder. He was turned onto his back, and he flinched as Ron cursed. The last words he heard were of Ron calling for aid.

**Timeskip**

Harry woke to an odd scent. His eyes flashed around him as he sat up in the small narrow bed. His eyes met bruised, tired, silver eyes.

“Lucius?” He croaked.

“Harry! How do you feel?”

Harry paused staring at the bruised man in front of him.

“I am fine. Lucius what happened to you?”

With a weary sigh Lucius began speaking.

“Well Harry. It seems that we were both in quite the trouble. I from a deranged Voldemort supporter and you from a woman obsessed with adults who had previously been abused by their guardians. Apparently she thought you would be more sympathetic towards her cause.”

Lucius smirked.

“So sympathetic that you had to be drugged and dragged to a far off location where you were forcibly going to be married, fortunately for both of us. You went to be beaten by my trouble, and I was beaten by yours.”

Harry stared his mouth agape.

“She wanted me to marry her? But we had never even met before!”

Lucius blinked.

“That is what you got from that spiel. You don’t want to know if they have been arrested or tried or how long you have been sleeping.’

“How long have I been sleeping?”

With an exasperated sight Lucius stood grabbed Harry and kissed him. Harry felt a fiery response ignite in his blood and he returned the kiss. Their tongues tangled and Harry tasted blood as his dry lip cracked and started to bleed.

“Ow.”

Lucius stepped back and groaned.

“Sorry, it has almost been a month. . . You have been asleep for four days, Harry.”

“Four days! You’re joking?”

Lucius smirked and shook his head. The door opened forcing their attention away from each other and onto the familiar site of the mediwizard.

“Hello Mr. Potter. Quite the pickle you’ve gotten yourself into. Bruised ribs, concussion, broken arm and femur, how are you feeling?’

Harry stared mouth ajar as the man read off his symptoms.

“I feel like an elephant sat on me.”

The mediwizard laughed.

“Ahh! Great. . . Elephant. Hmm. . . Anyway, you are completely healed and other than some lingering tiredness. You and Mr. Malfoy will be able to fulfill your monthly . . . checkup.”

Harry blushed and vaguely listened to the mediwizard as his eyes locked with Lucius’s molten silver gaze. He licked his lips nervously.

“Mr. Potter?”

“Hmm?”

“Ah, quite. Well it seems as if my words are of no importance to you. Therefore, please listen to at least this. The potion we had thought you and Mr. Malfoy had ingested was actually a bonding potion. The potion we gave you to cure your pains only helped in solidifying the bond. With the new knowledge we have it is now quite clear that the woman who kidnapped Mr. Malfoy wanted to bond with you. Therefore I must inform you that you and Mr. Malfoy are bonded. We can dissolve the bond if you wish? It will be quite painful though; this potion was rather meant to be permanent. . . Mr. Potter?”

Harry had lost his attention as he stared into the knowing eyes of Lucius. He licked his bleeding lip and he saw Lucius mimic the movement.  
“Take me home?”

“With Pleasure.”

**_Final Smut Scene—Warning Lemon_ **

Harry felt his breath catch as Lucius lay him on the bed. Despite the bruising on Lucius’s body his wounds were much less serious than Harry’s. With quick deft fingers Lucius began removing his clothing. Harry slid his own hands down his body in anticipation. As more and more pale skin was revealed Harry felt himself harden. His cock twitched in his pants and he felt his hands glide down toward that aching point. Lucius removed his shirt and Harry felt his mouth go dry. Lucius had the most perfect chest. It was chiseled and muscled in precisely the way Harry liked. The sparse sprinkle of blond hair led Harry’s eyes down to where Lucius’s fingers were working to unbutton his trousers.

Harry felt his own fingers fight to remove his own trousers. He lifted his hips to remove them further. His shirt was already gone as Lucius had removed it during their impromptu make out session in the front room. They were both naked now and Harry savored the look in Lucius’s eyes as he took in Harry’s lithe slim body.  With quick graceful movements Lucius lay next to Harry on the bed. They lips were touching the next breath. Harry trembled as his body was sent into waves of unmitigated pleasure.

His hands tangled into Lucius’s long silky hair, and he shivered as Lucius slid his hand up to toy with Harry’s nipples. The pale pink nubs were reddening as Lucius pulled and pinched them into sensitive points. Harry shivered as he felt a warm wet tongue taste the side of his neck allowing Harry to regain his breath. The hand toying with his nipple began to slowly glide down Harry’s side and he felt the pressure of Lucius’s hand unhesitatingly grab his hard cock. Harry arched his back as a moan tore from his throat. His legs widened allowing for Lucius to slide in between them.  

Lucius’s warm hand slid up and down Harry’s cock while suckling on the side of Harry’s neck. Harry threaded his fingers through Lucius’s hair and bit his lip. He didn’t want to sound too wanton. He felt Lucius’s teeth sink into his skin and Harry let out a small choked squeak.

“Moan for me Harry.”

Lucius’s warm tone sent shivers down Harry’s skin and when Lucius slid a finger over the tip of Harry’s dick he did exactly what his lover wanted. His moan was needy and definitely loud. Harry felt his ears go red, and he knew that if he kept this up he wouldn’t be able to think. This was so much less awkward when the potion was forcing them to touch one another. Harry felt his eyes fling open as he spilled into Lucius’s hand, his orgasm taking him by surprise. Lucius reclaimed his lips as he slid a wet finger down to Harry’s opening. Harry groaned into Lucius’s mouth as a finger wriggled past the tense muscle and into the dry heat. He felt his cock twitch as his body began to reawaken.

The finger was joined by a second and Harry pushed down on Lucius’s fingers. Their kiss broke and Harry felt Lucius slide down his body. Another finger was added stretching and pushing at the muscle, widening Harry’s hole.

“Why aren’t you using a spell?”

Lucius looked up from Harry’s lap and smirked.  
“Why would I use a spell when I desperately want to taste you?”

The next breath Harry felt his cock embraced by wet hot heat. He bit his lip and his fingers dug into the soft sheets beneath his body. He felt Lucius suck hard and draw up his cock, pulling gently at his erection. He continued pleasuring Harry until Harry couldn’t take it anymore. His cock pulsed and Harry knew he was going to cum again. His back curved and then nothing. Lucius pulled his fingers out of Harry’s body and removed his mouth in one last long hard stroke. Harry groaned in disappointment. His balls felt like they were going to burst. He felt his interest stoked as his half lidded eyes took in Lucius guiding his beautiful cock close to Harry’s stretched opening.

With a hissed breath Harry lifted his lips as Lucius slid inside with one quick move. They moaned together at the heated pleasure. Lucius held still as he waited for both of them to adjust to the familiar pleasure of being joined. Harry watched as Lucius panted, his soft lips glistened with saliva. Lucius began moving his hips gently pulling at Harry’s insides. Harry felt his erection twitch and perk up. Their bodies ignited as Lucius began gently thrusting in, his eyes hazy and unfocused as he adjusted his angle with every thrust. Soon Harry felt that spot within him stroked and he clenched hard around Lucius’s cock. Lucius smirked and began thrusting with the intent to hit that pleasurable nub with Harry. Harry felt his body explode, this felt so good.

He looked at Lucius with blatant pleasure on his face and Lucius dragged Harry onto his lap so their lips could meet. His forceful thrusts continued and soon Harry felt the heat begin to build to the breaking point. His walls clenched painfully around the hard velvet cock gliding between his cheeks. His eyes glazed over and then he was exploding. His walls clenched and twitched and vaguely he heard Lucius curse. The cock inside of him stopped deep inside and Harry felt wet warmth fill his insides. His eyes rolled back and he slid boneless down onto the sheets as his walls twitched around his lovers cock. Lucius rolled to the side of Harry carefully pulling him into his arms. His chest was heaving against Harry’s back and slowly they came down from their explosion.  

Lucius’s breath tickled the side of his neck and Harry groaned as he felt the softened object inside of him twitch with interest. He turned towards his lover forcing Lucius’s cock out. He shivered as he felt the warm cum cooling as it slid outside of his body. His face was flushed and he stared into Lucius’s eyes. Lucius shifted forward and placed a chaste kiss onto Harry’s lip before pulling Harry on top of his body. Harry lay on Lucius’s chest as the man’s fingers slid inside his cheeks. He felt the hard cock against his hole.

“Are you ready Harry?” Lucius asked breathlessly.

Harry nuzzled his face into Lucius’s chest as he lifted his hips and slid them against the hard cock between his legs.

“Yes!”

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was to smutty. I had to tie up the lose ends. 
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Demonfawn

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Demofawn


End file.
